Heartlake Hospital (41318)
Heartlake Hospital '''is a set released in the summer of 2017. It is now retired. Official Description Look after the sick and injured people of Heartlake City! The LEGO Friends '''Heartlake Hospital has 3 floors of medical rooms and equipment to help care for patients. There’s a nursery with crib and weighing scales, an x-ray suite with scanner and lightbox, and an examination room with a bed and microscope for checking samples. The downstairs waiting room has a reception desk and vending machine as well as an emergency entrance for those arriving by ambulance or helicopter. Includes 3 mini-doll figures plus a newborn baby figure. * Includes 3 mini-doll figures: Olivia in a nurse’s uniform, Henry and Dr. Patel, plus a newborn baby Ola figure. * Features a 3-story, modular hospital, helicopter with stretcher, ambulance with wheeled stretcher, wheelchair, stroller, medical cart and a bicycle. * Hospital features a waiting room with sliding doors, reception desk, seating area, vending machine, water cooler and an aquarium; an emergency entrance with swing doors; an x-ray suite with a revolving bed, scanner, lightbox and skeleton; a nursery with rocking crib, weighing scales and bathroom area with changing table; an examination room with bed, heart monitor and microscope; and a helipad. * Accessory elements include an arm cast, x-ray tiles, magnifying glass, sample bottles, scissors, wet floor sign and a feeding bottle. * Jump into action as the ambulance arrives and rush the patient through the emergency entrance. * Take an x-ray of Henry’s arm and put his arm in a cast to heal. * Enjoy feeding and weighing the newborn baby in the nursery. * Help the doctor treat the patients as she does her rounds with the medical cart. * Invent endless stories around caring and nurturing people back to health. * Build and rebuild this modular set in many different ways. * Hospital measures over 10” (27cm) high, 11” (30cm) wide and 2” (7cm) deep. * Ambulance measures over 2” (6cm) high, 4” (12cm) long and 1” (4cm) wide. * Helicopter with rotors measures over 2” (7cm) high, 4” (11cm) long and 1” (4cm) wide. LEGO Friends Mini-Site Description There's no medical emergency that Heartlake Hospital can't handle! Launch the helicopter or send out the ambulance to rescue the sick or injured from Heartlake City. Enter the Emergency Room via the swing door and use the x-ray machine to check for broken bones. Then look at samples with the doctor in the examination room, before helping Olivia care for the newborn baby in the hospital nursery. There's always someone who needs your help! Fun Facts * This is the only set Dr. Patel and Henry appear in. * Both Henry and Dr. Patel's torsos are exclusive to this set. Gallery Heartlake-Hospital-41318-set-624x515.jpg|The set, unboxed and assembled. 41318No1.jpg|Heartlake Hospital. 41318No2.jpg|Inside the set. 41318No3.jpg|Dr. Patel checking over Henry. 41318No4.jpg|The ambulance. 41318No5.jpg|The back of the ambulance. 41318No6.jpg|Olivia lifting Henry into the ambulance. 1218355_11826585_1_avDD.jpg|Olivia piloting the helicopter. lego-41318-szpital-w-heartlake.jpg|Henry being flown to hospital. 41318No8.jpg|The medical cart. Category:Sets Category:2017 Sets Category:Summer 2017 Wave Category:Olivia Sets Category:Retired Sets